If Anna and Elsa had a Sassy Gay Friend
by Lois117
Summary: Anna and Hans are about to ask Elsa for her blessing for their marriage. This could have been avoided if they had a Sassy Gay Friend.


**I got this idea from watching Sassy Gay Friend videos, plus I think that gay people/homosexuals are awesome! I have the one the only SASSY GAY FRIEND! WOOO!**

**Sassy Gay Friend: Thank you, Lois117. She does not own me, which I'm from Youtube btw, or Frozen. Have fun you stupid bitches!**

* * *

Anna and Hans are about to ask Elsa for her blessing for their marriage. This could have been avoided if they had a sassy gay friend.

"What are doing?! What, what, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask my sister if she can give Hans and me her blessings for our marriage?" says Anna.

"Yes, even though we've just met, and it's definitely true love, I decided that I want to marry her." Says Hans.

Sassy Gay Friend is shocked by the lies he just said, "Do you not hear this guy? You can't marry a guy you just met, right Elsa?"

Elsa comes from behind, "Right Sassy Gay Friend."

"Elsa?" Anna says surprised, "We love each other."

"Anna, he's right, you can't marry a man you just met." Elsa says.

"Haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?" Says the Sassy Gay Friend.

Anna ignores him and says, "What do you know about love? All you know is how to shut people out."

Sassy Gay Friend immediately gets in between them, "Ok, let's not do anything that we're going to regret. Anna, girl, you need to know that Hans doesn't love you."

Hans gets angry at him, "Hey! Who do you think you are?! Of course I love Anna."

"Bitch, please, all you love is a golden crown. You only want to marry Anna because you couldn't score with her sister, so instead, you try to get Anna to agree to marry you, and afterwards, try to get Elsa into an 'accident.'"

"Is that true, Hans?" Asks Anna.

Hans looks angrily at him, "You ruined everything!"

Anna looks at him shocked, "Hans! I can't believe you would try to marry me, and then try to kill my sister just so that you can be king."

"Believe it girl, he almost did."

Elsa calls the guards to get Hans out of Arendelle.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, thank you, Sassy Gay Friend."

"It's ok, Anna, I'm glad he was here before you actually went through that marriage." Says Elsa.

"Looks like I won't find my true love." Anna says disappointed.

"Whoa, hold up, I never said that true love doesn't exist. I happen to find someone who just might be your type." Reassures Sassy Gay Friend.

"Really? Who?" Asks Anna excitedly.

"Kristoff! She's over here!" Shouts Sassy Gay Friend.

Kristoff approaches them, "Hi, I'm Kristoff."

Anna look at her sister and her Sassy Gay Friend then back at Kristoff, "I'm Anna, the princess of Arendelle."

"I know who you are, and it's an honor to be in the presence of a royal, even a beautiful princess such as yourself."

Anna blushes, "Um, would you like to dance?"

"Sounds like fun."

They go to the floor and dance the waltz.

"I hope he treats her right and gives her actual love." Says Elsa.

"Speaking of 'love' you need to learn to fight the fear of your powers with love."

"What do you mean?" Asks Elsa.

"It's obvious, you stupid bitch, the opposite of fear is love." Says Sassy Gay Friend.

"Why didn't my parents know about this?"

"Because they're stupid bitches. Look, you need to spend some time with your sister, that's the only way you are going to beat this."

"But isn't 'love' between a man and a women?"

"No, you stupid bitch, love can come in different forms, even sisterly love. You just have to let it go."

"Let it go?"

"Yup, let it go, and remember, love will thaw a frozen heart. Plus, you need a new outfit because this," he waves his hand around Elsa, "just looks depressing. This is too dark for a nice queen like you."

"What do I do? This is the only dress I have for this occasion."

"Makeover." Cheers Sassy Gay Friend. They go into her room ready for her complete makeover. "Ok, for starters, take off those gloves, you have to let it go."

"But-"

"Do not 'but' me bitch, I'm just here to help. Now, off with the gloves, let's go." He says while snapping his fingers. Elsa slowly takes off her gloves and carefully places them on her desk. "Next is the hair. We need to turn that bun into a braid." Elsa turns her bun into a French braid. "Ok, finally I need you to use your powers to turn that dress into something fabo."

Elsa starts to use her powers to turn her coronation dress into an ice dress. "How do I look?" She asks as Sassy Gay Friend would show her a mirror. "I look beautiful."

"Absolutely fabulous!" Cheers Sassy Gay Friend, "Now go out and dance the night away while I enjoy some of that fine champagne." Elsa leaves. "They are stupid bitches." Says the Sassy Gay Guy as he follows Elsa to the ballroom.

* * *

**I pretty much think that it could be awesome if every movie/cartoon/show had that Sassy Gay Friend to warn them to stay away from anything or anyone. Please review what you think.**


End file.
